gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESSP-RC1032 Forerunner-class
|model number=ESSC-R1032 |developed from= |developed into=ESSP-SR1050 Normandy-class |ships of the line=*Forerunner (ESSP-RC1032-1A) *Harbinger (ESSP-RC1032-19A) |type=Reconnaissance Destroyer |launched=77 S.E. |destroyed= |known commanders=James Decker (Harbinger) |known crew= |operators= |length=243 metres |accommodation=*Bridge *Food & Quarters *Linear Catapult *Infirmary *MS Hangar *Tactical Room Weapons & Supplies |propulsion=*Plasmastream Thruster x 9 |power plant=* |armaments=* x 8 * x 4 * x 8 * x 6 ** ** |system features=*Hyperwave Beacon *Quantum Sensor Array |optional equipment= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |mobile weapons=*VEGM-225 Andreía x 8 |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline = |firstappearance = }}The ESSP-RC1032 Forerunner-class is a destroyer designed for reconnaissance missions for the ESPF. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Forerunner is designed and built for speed and scouting, the Forerunners form part of the key scouting division of the Peacekeepers space navy. While the ship is far less armed than most other ships in the ESPF fleet, it has a considerably higher speed and acceleration. The bow of the ship has also been fitted with a state of the sensor array, designed for long-range observation, detecting cloaked enemies and SR particle energy signature detection. In order to process the huge amount of data produced the Forerunner has a direct Hyperwave connection to Delphi's quantum processing power, but has to dedicate a large amount of the ship's electrical power to maintain communication. While the ship has much higher speed and powerful tactical value it has less firepower and carries a smaller complement than most other ships. Several Andreía are carried on board, specifically chosen to keep up with the ship's speed. Due to the the small size of the Forerunner-class suits are stored and launched upside down from a catapult mounted on the underside of the bow, because of this internal structure Forerunners cannot be deployed in the atmosphere. Armaments ;* : ;* : ;* : ;* : :;* :: :;* :: System Features ;*Hyperwave Beacon :A self-contained FTL communications systems, the Hyperwave Beacon allows the ship to have real time communications with Delphi even when out of range from a Waypoint Gate. The beacon requires a large amount of power when active, preventing it from being constantly active while performing reconnaissance near enemy lines. ;*Quantum Sensor Array :The jewel of the ship's systems, the array consist of a large number of different active and passive sensors for reconnaissance purposes. The array is loaded with high-power sensors which feed data to quantum processing systems, allowing for high resolution analysis of a large area. :The main purpose of the system is to identify potentially clocked targets and long range detection of enemy forces. It is also used to keep the Prometheus Mapping System up to date by collecting stellar cartography data. The ESPF also use Forerunners to feed data to the CIC during large-scale battles; Forerunners will often skirt the edges of the warzone and provide tactical information. Due to the high power of the active sensors the ships must be wary of detection and keep constant contact with the rest of Peacekeeper forces with scanning. See also